zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Inspector Norse
As heists go, breaking into a royal residence with the help of the king is certainly unusual Cast * Sam Yao * Ellie Maxted * Jamie Skeet * Evan Deaubl Plot Another Guard Sweep Soon Under cover of darkness, you and Ellie sneak into the grounds of a royal residence where the Viking artefact is being kept. The Union Jack's flying, meaning King Jamie is here! Haven't Got Long You and Ellie scale a trellis up to Jamie's rooms while Sam, Maxine and Runner 7 reminisce about Sara Smith. Jamie's not very happy to see you, as you're taking a big risk, but he'll still help. Those Aren't Dummies Jamie's a big help for avoiding the guards, and he leads you to a closed off, slightly cheesy, Viking exhibit. Unfortunately the fake costumes disguise real zombies, and they've noticed you. No Business Like Show Business Jamie does not want to talk about his treatment at the hands of the Ministry. He's more concerned about your current lack of home, and finding this artefact. That's Where She Went! Ellie finds the entrance to a secret room containing the Viking armlet. You also now know where Netrophil's previous leader disappeared to... she turned grey inside the room! Medieval Finnish? The armlet you've found is incredibly intricate, joined together like a puzzle and can also produce musical notes. There's also a place name written on it in Medieval Finnish, and Jamie has a map for that. Get To Finland An ancient map points to the place on the armlet being a tiny cave in northern Finland. Jamie decides to stay and continue doing his royal duties, but does offer you his plane. How else will you get to Finland? S05E32 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript EVAN DEAUBL: Runner Five, Ellie, can you see the target? ELLIE MAXTED: Yep. One sixteenth century royal residence, exactly where it should be. MAXINE MYERS: I guess you were going for a hiding in plain sight thing, leaving the armlet here? EVAN DEAUBL: Not the foggiest. The decision to hide it here was two Jerrys ago. She disappeared before she could exlain how she planned to retrieve it. I wish I could be on the mission, but my leg’s never been the same since my time with Sigrid’s interrogators. SAM YAO: They don’t need you. Five did fine as head of runners without you, and Ellie knows what she’s doing. ELLIE MAXTED: Yes. If this armlet is all you say, it could be paradigm-shifting in ? studies. The implications for cross-Scandinavian trade alone are extraordinary! SAM YAO: Uh, you realize we’re getting it because it might help us defeat Sigrid, not to publish an academic paper? ELLIE MAXTED: Oh yeah, of course. But still. MAXINE MYERS: Hey, is that the Union Jack flying above the surprisingly pink tower? Does that mean something? EVAN DEAUBL: The monarchy’s in residence. SAM YAO: King Jamie! Amazing. We can rescue him, and get this Viking bracelet at the same time. EVAN DEAUBL: Don’t forget, the relic is the most important objective here. MAXINE MYERS: You have your priorities, and we have ours. SAM YAO: Anyway, Jamie might know where the bracelet is. The royal suite’s in the east wing. Uh, see that stained glass window? Hurry. There’ll be another guard sweep soon. ELLIE MAXTED: We’re in position, Sam. No guards yet, but the window’s high up. SAM YAO: Hmm. Uh, yeah, can you climb up that lattice? It looks pretty strong. ELLIE MAXTED: If Five gives me a hand. cracks, foliage rustles EVAN DEAUBL: Careful not to tear the foliage. They can’t know you’ve been here. MAXINE MYERS: It is cool, though. Breaking into a royal palace in the dead of night. SAM YAO: Yeah, like the super spy Milk Tray Man. Do you reckon he was MI6, or is there a special Milk Tray division? EVAN DEAUBL: Sara would have been an asset on this mission. I can’t believe she’s gone. SAM YAO: Yeah. EVAN DEAUBL: You know, I often wondered whether Sara Smith was Netrophil, another cell to me, but I think she had her own agenda. But you named your daughter after her, didn’t you? She would have loved that. I never saw her cry, but I think that might have made her crack. ELLIE MAXTED: Okay, we’re up. Oh, Jamie’s in there! creaks open JAMIE SKEET: Five, what are you doing here? GUARD: Everything all right, your Highness? JAMIE SKEET: I’m just getting some fresh air! Five, give us a spare headset. All right, Sam, Nadia, whoever’s on the end of this, what are you playing at? There’s a hundred guards in this place! MAXINE MYERS: We’re here to rescue you, Jamie. ELLIE MAXTED: Also to pick up an important Viking artifact. Hi, I’m Ellie. JAMIE SKEET: They’ll kill you if they find you here, and they’ll… Oh, never mind. Viking, you said. I know where that’ll be. If we climb along the parapet, we can get to an unguarded room, but we haven’t got long. They check on me every hour, so get moving! JAMIE SKEET: All right, we can talk here. The guards never come up this end. The whole wing’s been sealed off since the apocalypse. See those double doors with the unicorn carvings? ELLIE MAXTED: Oh yeah, that’s very fine work. Late seventeenth century, I think. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, whatever. They were having a big Viking exhibition through there before Z Day. Anniversary of them pillaging some village or something. If your widget’s anywhere, it’ll be there. SAM YAO: Jamie! JAMIE SKEET: Yeah? SAM YAO: Jamie! Jamie, Jamie! JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, what? SAM YAO: Oh, oh, it’s just… oh, it’s really good to see you again, man. We all thought… well, we heard that broadcast Sigrid made you do, and… JAMIE SKEET: I’m fine. I’m the King of England. laughs I’ve got seven palaces and a billion acres of land. You’re the ones that are homeless. Come on, Five. Help me with the door. creaks open ELLIE MAXTED: Oh. MAXINE MYERS: It’s huge! They must have a thousand axes on that wall, and every Viking helmet ever worn! ELLIE MAXTED: It’s a bit cheesy though, isn’t it? I hate it when people put dummies in ? period costume just to get people interested in history. History’s fascinating enough on its own! growl EVAN DEAUBL: Those aren’t dummies. They’re zoms! JAMIE SKEET: Right, if we go out the far end of the ballroom, we might lose them. SAM YAO: Ooh, ballroom, eh? How the other half lives. JAMIE SKEET: My roller guards used to love it in here. Oh my word, the things they used to get up to. They were so competitive! Sometimes I thought they were going to kill each other. ELLIE MAXTED: The roller derby girls were your guards, weren’t they? Where are they now? JAMIE SKEET: Gone. So what’s this thing you’re after? Weapon? SAM YAO: Uh, well, it’s kind of a bracelet thingie. JAMIE SKEET: I’m sure that’s going to terrify Sigrid. She must be quaking in her sensible shoes. EVAN DEAUBL: She killed 600 of my people to find it. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, that sounds like Sigrid. opens and closes SAM YAO: Oh, is that a recording studio? JAMIE SKEET: Yeah. ELLIE MAXTED: Is this where they get you to do your broadcasts to the nation? JAMIE SKEET: Yep. MAXINE MYERS: There’s blood on that wall, and drag marks on the floor. JAMIE SKEET: No business like show business. Come on. The rest of the Viking exhibit’s at the end of the long hall. EVAN DEAUBL: You seem to have lost the zombies for now. How close are you? JAMIE SKEET: We’re here. This is where they kept the smaller, more valuable stuff. ELLIE MAXTED: Some of these display cases have been knocked over, and there’s more blood. Has someone beaten us to it? JAMIE SKEET: No. No, that was one of my girls, Nicki. They caught her breaking in here, cut her off. Don’t know what happened to her afterwords. SAM YAO: Oh, Jamie, I’m so sorry. Um, well they brought her to Abel, and… JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, that’s what I figured. SAM YAO: She… it was quick. Five was with her at the end, weren’t you, Five? EVAN DEAUBL: There’s no time for sentimentality! You have to find that armlet! JAMIE SKEET: Don’t start with me. She was my friend! EVAN DEAUBL: She was mine, too. Why do you think she was after that armlet? The best way to honor her memory is to find it. ELLIE MAXTED: From the footsteps in the dust, she was heading to this wall, but there’s no display case, only an empty sconce, and… oh, I see. That’s clever. door creaks and rumbles open SAM YAO: Oh, a secret room! Why don’t modern houses have secret rooms? ELLIE MAXTED: And there’s our armlet on that pedestal. I’ll just grab it - growls EVAN DEAUBL: God, that’s Jerry. That’s where she disappeared to. She must have been bitten before she got here. Run! growls ELLIE MAXTED: This armlet is amazing! I’ve never seen such delicate silverwork before. And uh, there’s a mechanism inside, but I can’t begin to guess its function. Listen to what happens if you blow across its surface. musical note sounds SAM YAO: So it’s like an ocarina of time! ELLIE MAXTED: It’s a masterpiece, Sam! The way the tiny pieces have been joined together like a 3D jigsaw puzzle. If you took it apart, I doubt you’d ever be able to put it back together again. EVAN DEAUBL: But can you decipher the writing? ELLIE MAXTED: Oh, yeah, I’m pretty sure this word is a place name in Finnish, but not anywhere in modern Finland. I’d guess it’s medieval. JAMIE SKEET: I think I can help with that. SAM YAO: You speak medieval Finnish? JAMIE SKEET: Nah, but I know where the royal map room is, though. Follow me. JAMIE SKEET: There you go. The right royal map room. I come here when I’m bored, look at all these places I’ll never get to. Medieval maps are there. ELLIE MAXTED: rummages France, Bohemia… this really is an amazing collection. Some of these are completely unique. MAXINE MYERS: Ellie! ELLIE MAXTED: Sorry, sorry. Here’s Finland. Five, if you can just help me unroll it. rustles Careful! This is irreplacable. EVAN DEAUBL: Can you see it? Where’s the place the bracelet points us to? ELLIE MAXTED: Hang on, hang on. Got it. Way up north. Tiny cave marked on the map. JAMIE SKEET: Okay, time’s up. The guards will be checking my room in five minutes. ELLIE MAXTED: What’s the quickest way out? JAMIE SKEET: Easy. You two head down the corridor and you’ll be in the kitchen garden. SAM YAO: Uh, you too. Jamie, you’re coming too. JAMIE SKEET: No, I ain’t. I’m the King of England. I’ve got a job. MAXINE MYERS: Jamie, we know how they treat you, what they do to you. JAMIE SKEET: Just because the job’s hard doesn’t mean you got to give up on it, not when it’s important. Anyway, you need me here. Or don’t you want free use of the royal plane? SAM YAO: Uh, not really. I mean, it’s a nice thought, but it’s kind of easier to run places. Also a bit less visible. Uh, also less likely to be full of heavily-armed soldiers. JAMIE SKEET: Nah, there ain’t no soldiers. She pulled them back to guard the digging at Abel, and to round up a load of airships to bring her high muckety mucks to her day of glory. She’s always bloody going on about how they’re all going to see her get into the labs under Abel. The plane’s just sitting around in the hangar if you want it. How else are you going to get to Finland? Or don’t you want to find out what that thing you risked your lives to get really means?Category:Mission Category:Season Five